Abhijeet Ka Inteqaam
by LoveAbhi
Summary: Story set before, during and after the episode Abhijeet Ka Inteqaam episode. Duo based. Plot given by Mystery Princess. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**Hey Guys, Im back with a new story and this time the plot is given by our very own Mystery Princess **_**_Nikita_**_**. So dear here I am putting words to your thoughts and thank you so much for giving me this plot. Readers agar yeh story achi hain tho saara credit jaata hain **_**_Nikita_**_** ko. Aur agar by chance bura bana tho I'm sorry mein aage se dyaan rakhungi ki aise mistakes na ho**_

_**So this story is based before, during and after Abhijeet Ka Inteqaam episode. So let me start it.**_

_**Story**_

In Duo's house

(As you all know what would be the scene in their house)

Abhieet was preparing breakfast murmuring something angrily

**Abhijeet :** pata nahi kab uthega aur tayar kab hoga..aaj toh pakka ACP sir se daant confirm hain..ek baar yeh kaam khatam ho jaaye phir jaake utha ta hun isse..warne ek bar yeh uth jaaye tho mujhe kuch karne hi nahi deta..pata nahi jab mein nahi rahunga tho kya hoga iska.

And suddenly a sound came from the other side

"Kyun kaha jaane waale ho mujhe chodkar"

**Abhieet :** lo hogaya turned murmuring..arey Daya uth gaye.. jao jaldi se fresh hoke aa..breakfast karte hain..almost tayyar hi hain

**Daya: **tumne mujhe answer nahi kiya Abhi..kaha jaa rahe ho tum..

**Abhijeet:** arey mein kahan jaunga yaar tujhe chodke..tu mujhe kahi jaane thodi na dega..aur kya hain yeh subah subah aisi baat leke baitha hain..meine tho bas aise hii..

Cutting him **Daya:** aise hi nahi boss..pata hain mujhe abhi abhi ek bahut darawna sapna aaya tha..mein..meine dekha ki tum mujhe pukar rahe the tum bahut dard mein..dard mein the aur mujhe..he said in tensed tone and suddenly his breathing became heavy

Abhijeet rushed towards him in hurry and said

**Abhijeet :** arey Daya kya hua..tu ..darr mat mein kahi nahi gaya..yaar dekh mein tere saamne hi khada hun bilkul theek hun..aur dekh mujhe..kuch nahi hua hain

Suddenly Daya hugged him and said

**Daya:** pata nahi Abhi mujhe bahut darr lag raha hain..aisa lag raha hain ki mein aaj ke baad tumhe kabhi dekh nahi paunga..tum..tumhe sach mein kuch nahi hua hain na ..he said in serious tone

**Abhijeet:** Daya sach mein mujhe kuch nahi hua hain yaar..tu bekaar mein darr raha hain..separating from hug..

**Daya:** Abhi mein..he was cut by ringer of phone. Abhijeet picked up the call with

**Abhijeet :** good morning ..ji sir ..hum abhi nikalne waale hain..ji sir..kaha..ok sir hum aate hain..ji..thank you and turned to Daya who still looking a bit tensed

**Abhijeet: **Dayajaldi ready ho..hume ACP ne jaldi bulaya hain..

**Daya:** par boss..me…

**Abhijeet:** Daya please bache zid mat kar..hum iss baare mein shaam ko baat karenge na..dekh abhi hume late ho raha hain..tu jaa jaldi se ready hokar aa..mein breakfast serve karta hun..

Daya nodded silentily and went away thinking

'aaj achanak aise sapna..mujhe tho pehle kabhi aisa nahi hua..kahi sach mein kuch bura tho nahi hone wala hain..nahi nahi shayad mein sach mein kuch zyada hi soch raha hun..ek sapna hi tho tha..par boss ke baare mein itna bura sapna..nahi kuch bhi ho mujhe alert rehna padega..'

Thinking all these they got ready and were going in car

**Abhijeet:** Daya bureau nahi iss address pe jaana hain hame..he said while giving him a paper..

**Daya:** kyu boss..khoon yaha pe hua hain kya..he asked turning the car in that direction

**Abhieet;** arey nahi re..bola tha na ACP sir ne bulaya hain..(looking at Daya, who was looking a bit dull, he initiated ) waise Daya retirement ke baad ka plan hain tera..

Daya looked at him in surprise and smiled lightly saying

**Daya:** arey..yeh achanak retirement ki baat tumhare dimaag mein kaisi aayi Abhi…

Abhijeet smiling as he was successful in grabbing his attention said

**Abhijeet:** kuch nahi yaar..kal bas aise hi ek khayal aaya dil mein ki jab hum..budhe ho jaaenge..cid se retire ho jaayenge..tho life hogi kaise..

**Daya:** hmm..agar shaadi ho gayi ho tho poton(grandchildren) ko khilayenge…nahi tho baithe honge kisi garden mein..purane kisse yaad karte karte..

**Abhijeet: **waise tum apni poton se apne darwaaze ke kisse zarur share karna yaar..arey tum kya mein bataungi unhe ki unke **dadaji**..kaise tor dete the..darwaza dekhi nahi ki shuru..he said laughing lightly

**Daya:** Boss pote hone keliye shaadi honi bahut zaruri hain..tumne tho apne liye ladki dhund li hain par meri kismat ka ..pata nahi..dekhte hain..

**Abhijeet:** agar aisi baat hain tho pehle bolna chahiye tha na yaar..abhi tho ek kaam karte hain..kal umhare liye papar mein ek advertisement de dete hain.. Daya..ready to marry lelo..jisko chahiye..phir dekhna humare ghar ke bahar ..kaise ladhkiyon ki line lag jaayegi..

Daya laughed hearing the ad which Abhijeet said

**Daya:** bhi na..waise uski koi zarurat nahi hain pehle tum shaadi karlo mera number baad mein la jayega..

**Abhijeet:** acha shaheed hone keliye mujhe aage kar rahe ho..he said smiling

**Daya:** acha..shaheed ha..aaj Tarika ko milne tho do ek baar phir batata hun..

**Abhijeet:** arey yaar..kyun apne bhai ki zindagi mein aag daal raha hain..wo pehle hi itni jaldi gussa ho jaati hain choti choti baaton par..

**Daya:** tumhe nahi pata boss..jis din teri shaadi hogi na uss din kitna dance karne wala hun mein..aur mujhe tho yeh soch ke zyada hasi aa rahi hain ki..kal ko tum bhi humare Freddy saab ki tarah ban jaoge..ghar mein saara kaam karna aur phir bureau mein bhi saath hi hogi na Tarika..phir tho usse bach hi nahi paoge..kya haal hoga tera

**Abhijeet:** acha bachu bada taras aa raha hain..ghar ke kaam tho mein ab bhi karta hi hun tho usme konsi nahi baat hain aur tho aur ulta mujhe khushi milegi..ki.. koi tho hoga ghar mein mera saath dene keliye tujhe daantne mein..nahi tho tu hamesha apni mamaani karta hain

**Daya:** nahi boss..aisa bilkul nahi hoga..Tarika tho meri hi team mein hogi..kyunki usse meri dosti pehle huyi hain.. he said smiling proudly

**Abhijeet: **acha bachu..dekhte hain kon kiski team mein hoga…mein tho

He was cut by a newspaper seller

**Boy:** sir yeh..yeh aap hi hona sir he said pointing towards the photo

**Abhijeet:** haan beta yeh mein hi hun..he said smiling lightly

**Boy**: sir mein bhi bada hoke CID officer hi banunga sir..

**Abhijeet: **bahut achi baat hain..school jaate ho na..

**Boy:** ji sir mein jata hun

**Abhijeet: **All the best beta..dyaan se padhai karna

**Boy:** ji sir and he left

**Daya:** kya baat hain boss..tum tho kaafi famous ho rahe ho..waise tumne bahut hi acha kaam kiya tha kal..im so proud of you..and then his phone rang

**Daya:** ji sir..will be there in 10 mins

And they went to that house and got to know about Akash and his daughter Siya..and about Abhijeet's mission

**ACP:** tho Abhijeet kal Akash ki beti Siya ko tum ghar le aaoge hostel se theek hain..

**Abhijeet:** yes sir..don't worry mein dhyaan rakhunga

**ACP:** theek hain ab tum dono jao aur kal ki tayyari karo

**Daya:** yes sir..and they both turned to go when suddenly Daya started getting some bad feeling already about the mission. He wanted to talk with Abhijeet but he was looking busy in studying case details. So he thought to speak leave it for now.

Throughout the day they didn't get time to speak because they both were at different places planning about the mission..but Daya was still feeling something bad about to happen .

**AT NIGHT**

**DUO'S HOUSE**

Both entered the house..Daya sat on the couch thinking something while Abhijeet went to kitchen

**Abhijeet:** kya hua Daya..kis soch mein dube ho asked him giving water

**Daya: **kuch nahi Abhi..bas aise hi..

**Abhijeet:** ek min..kahi tum subah apne uss sapne ke bare mein tho nahi soch rahe ho..

**Daya:** nahi Abhi uske baare mein nahi..mujhe bas tumhari yeh mission kuch theek nahi lag raha nahi..jabse se iss mission ke baare mein suna hain..aisa lag raha hain ki kuch hone wala hain..kuch bahut bura..he said finally expressing his feeling..which he also didn't understand

**Abhijeet:** kya yaar..tu bhi na..bas ek bachi ko school se pick karke ghar par drop karna hain..ab isme kya ho sakte he said in chill tone

**Daya:** boss..bat utni si nahi hain..uske aage peeche wo log pade hain jo usse maarna chahte hain..tum meri baat ko samaj bhi rahe ho..

**Abhijeet:** Daya..humara job mein khatra kab nahi hota yeh bata mujhe..agar aisi baat hain tho mujhe bhi tho darr lagni chahiye na ki tu pata nahi uss Akash ko kaise le jaayega and mujhe tension ho raha hain..nahi na..tho phir tum kyu itni tension le rahe ho..he said trying to make Daya understand

**Daya:** kya tumhe sach mein meri tension nahi ho rahi hain Abhi..he asked silently looking in his eyes

**Abhijeet:** nahi..nahi ho rahi hain..he said looking down

**Daya: **acha zara yeh baat meri aankhon mein dekh ke kaho tho maanu mein..he said teasingly

**Abhijeet:** yaar tension tho hoga na tera..(he said finally giving up) par mujhe yakeen hain ki tu sab kuch ache se sambhaal lega

**Daya: **wo tho mein sambhaal lunga par..

**Abhijeet:** haan bas aur kya mein bhi khayal rakhunga yaar pura..

**Daya: **pakka rakoge na..

**Abhijeet:** haan yaar pakka..aur phir kal mission complete hote hi hum kahi bahar jayenge dinner par..ok

**Daya:** ok ab yeh huyi na baat..par haan agar kuch bhi ho tho..

**Abhijeet: **tumhe phone kar dunga turant..

**Daya**: hmm…that's like a good boy..ohh..sorry uncle

**Abhijeet: **uncle ke bachche chal jaa apne room mein aur soo..kal jaldi uthna hain..aaj ki tarah late nahi hona hain..he said in a bit angry tone

Daya nodded while getting up smiling

**Daya:** theek hain boss goodnight

**Abhijeet:** goodnight..kal

**Daya:** haan haan mere uncle ji jaldi uth jaunga

**Abhijeet: **teri tho..he got up to hit him but Daya was already in his room laughing

Abhijeet shook his head in no and went towards his room smiling

In their rooms both of them prayed for each other's safety and success in mission and went to sleep

**Tho guys kaisi lagi aapko yeh story reviews mein zaroor batana khaas kar jo silent readers hain wo..milte hain agle chapter mein..till then takecare, be happy, and make everyone smile**

**Deepika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your reviews and kind support. Hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

**DuoJenny - yes ofcourse you can suggest me some plot bus itna khayal rakhna ki wo Duo yaar phir Abhirika ho**

**Story**

**NEXT DAY**

Abhijeet woke up early prior to the decided time just to recheck the whole plan.

He got fresh, completed his work and went to Daya's room and saw him sleeping but not peacefully. He went near him and covered his properly and started ruffling his hair, within few mins a sweet peaceful smile came on Daya's lips which made Abhijeet also smile. He sat there for sometime looking at Daya's face and thinking what he said the earlier day

**Abhieet's POV**

_Kya Daya bhi na meri ek choti si baat ko lekar kitna pareshaan ho gaya tha..kal itna tension ke beech mein realize hi nahi hua..dekho abhi bhi uss baat ko lekar pareshaan tha..lekin yeh itna kyu darr raha hain..mein pehli baar thodi na jaa raha hun mission par..aur yeh bhi tho hain issmein..aajkal tho theek se baat bhi nahi ho paa rahi hain isse..team divisions ki wajah se. Shayad issiliye aise ulte seedhe khayal aa rahe hain iske dimaag mein..koi baat nahi Daya ek baar jaldi se yeh mission pura ho jaaye phir mein ACP sir se leave lunga aur hum kahi bahar ghumne jjaayenge..phir tera sara tension aur darr bhi nikal jaayega..aaj raat ko bhi kahi bahar le jaunga khana khilane..khush ho jaayega.._he smiled to himself and stood up and turned to go. But again went near Daya and patted his head once again. Even he didn't know why he did it but just did it sometime and went to kitchen to prepare something to eat and then wake up Daya

**After Sometime**

Abhijeet prepared a light breakfast of toast, jam, fruits and some juice. He went to Daya's room and patted his head

**Abhijeet:** Daya ..utho yaar subah ho gayi..

**Daya:** hmm..boss..thodi der aur sone do na..kitni thand hain yaar aaj..he said shifting side

**Abhijjeet:** Daya dekh hum aaj bureau mein nahi mission mein jaa rahe hain..issiliye uth jaldi kar..

Hearing the word 'mission' Daya realized and got up without any drama. He went out after getting ready and saw Abhijeet already at dining table.

**Daya: **Kya Abhi itni jaldi utha diya tumne..abhi tho aur bahut time baaki haina mujhe nikalne mein..

**Abhijeet:** haan yaar pata hain tujhe abhi time hain par dekh mujhe Siya ko lene jaana hain tho mujhe pehle nikalna hain..issiliye utha diya tujhe bhi..chal aa naashta kar..

Daya nodded and sat in front of Abhijeet and started conversation again with

**Daya: **Gun rakha haina tumne..

**Abhijeet:** haan yaar yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat nahi..

**Daya:** extra bullets le lena..agar jarurat pade tho..aur phone karte rehna bech bech mein..

**Abhijeet:** hmm..aur tum bhi dyaan rakhna..Akash ko safe rakhna hain..theek hain..

**Daya:** tum wapas kab tak aaoge

**Abhijeet:** wapas aane mein shayad shaam ho jaayega aur agar jaldi aaye tho bhi 4 - 4.30 tak aajaunga

**Daya:** theek hain contact mein rehna aur apna dhyaan rakhna

**Abhijeet:** tum bhi dhyaan rakhna..theek hain mein nikalta hun ab..and he stood up

Daya also stood and gave him a tight hug with khayal rakhna.. mein intezaar kar raha hun..tumhara ok..

Abhijeet just nodded as this time he too felt like hugging Daya for a bit too long. Suddenly he felt a strange tinge of sadness and didn't want to go leaving his brother

He jerked those thoughts away and separated

**Daya:** jaldi aa jaana..yaad rakhna mein intezaar kar raha hun..tumhara lautne ka..aur raat ke dinner ka bhi

Abhijeet smiled a little and said chalta hun yaar..jaldi wapas aa jaunga and left with a smile

Daya saw him leaving and sat on the chair again with a thud.

**Daya:** pata nahi boss kyu..par.. mujhe sach mein bahut darr lag raha hain..tum wapas aa jaoge na.. .yeh mein kya soch raha hun..ofcourse aa jaayega..mein ek kaam karta ACP sir ke ghal chala jaata hun..unhe bhi pick kar lunga..yahan zyada der akela rahunga tho Abhi ka hi khayal aate rahenge..wo bhi ulte seedhe

And he put the plates in kitchen and went to ACP sir's house after locking the door

.

.

.

**The scene shifts to the time when Abhi was hit with 3 bullets and the goons took Siya away**

**Abhi's POV**

He is just getting flashes of moments with Daya, Tarika, ACP, Salunke, Freddy and other team members and he somehow started accepting that his day has come…

_**Boss…kya kar rahe ho theek se karo na..abhi tumhe lag jaati yeh..**_

_**Abhijeet..tum ek bahut hi brilliant aur sharp officer ho…Congratulations on the success of your mission..**_

_**Abhijeet..tum ..tum rahoge na mere saath..humesha..**_

_**Sir..meri wife ko..aisa kya kaha apne ki kal wo mujhe dekhti gussa hogayi….**_

_**Boss tumna..kabhi nahi sudhar sakte..hamesha superman bante phirte ho..**_

_**Abhi…khayal rakhna.. mein intezaar kar raha hun..tumhara ok..**_

_Da..daya…ahh..sorry yaar..tu..tujhe..bina..bina..mile.. jaa raha hun..shaam ke baare mein kitna socha tha..ki tera mood theek kar dunga aur hum enjoy karenge..lekin wo sab..shayad..shayad ab kabhi nahi ho paayega..yaar..tu..khayal rakhna..ho sakte tho mujhe..maaf kar dena yaar mein..tera saath nahi de paaya aakhir tak..Tu Siya ko bachalena yaar..wo ..wo bahut masoom si hain..usse..usse..bachalena..tu na mere..mere jaane ke baad..rona bhi..tum..haste huye hi ache lagte ho..bas ek baar aaja yaar..tujhe abhi dekhne ka bahut mann kar raha hain..tujhe gale lagana hain mujhe..mein..mein shayad..tere aane tak..Daya…ahh..ahh..and he lost his conscious completely_

**IN BUREAU**

Suddenly Daya started feeling a bit restlessness.

**Daya: **yeh achanak kya ho raha hain mujhe..aisa kyu lag raha mujhe bula raha hain..kahi Abhi..nahi nahi..shayad ..mera weham hoga..kalse issi soch..mein..nahi nahi ..aisa kuch nahi hoga..mein..ek baar..boss ko call karta hun..haan..and he took out his mobile to call but..

ACP sir came from his cabin and said

**ACP:** Daya, Freddy jaldi chalo…and he rushed out

**Daya:** yeh..sir ko kya hua achanak se..and they followed him

**IN CAR**

**Daya:** kya hua sir..kya baat hain..aap..(suddenly) sir Abhi theek haina..

**ACP:** Daya..tum..tum bas chalo jaldi se..he said extremely worried

**Daya:** sir please aap..boss..ko kuch hua hain…hain kya..he said tensely

**Freddy:** Daya sir aap dheeraj rakhiye aisa kuch nahi hua hoga..he said although he too was feeling the same tension

Then they reached the location and Daya saw Abhi in his own blood..Suddenly he felt his whole world shattering….

**Daya:** Abhi !

He ran and went near him, took his head in his lap..

**Daya:** Abhi..boss..tum..and he checked the pulse but..didn't find any

He panicked and started shaking him..

**Daya:** Abhi..boss..utho..tum..tum mujhe chodke nahi jaa sakte..Abhi utho..boss..

But no reply from Abhijeet

**Daya:** Sir..sir aap kuch kahiye na sir isse..yeh aapki baat sunta hain..sir please kuch kahiye…Abhi..utho..

**ACP:** Abhijeet..Abhijeet..utho beta..Abhijeet..he said with tears in his eyes..

**Daya:** Abhijeet utho..Abhi..he shouted loudly shaking Abhijeet

Abhijeet took a deep breath and opened his eyes..

**Abhijeet:** Da..Daya..tu..aagaya..

**Daya:** Abhi..tum . ..Freddy..jaldi gaadi lao..and he picked Abhi in his arms and took him to hospital.

**Daya: **boss ..kuch nahi abhi dekho hum hospital aaye hain..tum..tumhe kuch nahi hoga..he said pushing the stretcher..

But Abhijeet already lost his conscious again..this time he had an expression of peacefulness..

**Review jaroor karna..bhulna mat. Taaki mujhe pata chale ki yeh chapter acha hain yaa bura...**** khaas kar jo silent readers hain wo..milte hain agle chapter mein..till then takecare, be happy, and make everyone smile**

**Deepika**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you very much for your reviews and kind support. Hope you'll like this chapter as well**_

_**Story**_

_**This chapter contains Daya's POV from the time when he got the dream to the time they took Abhijeet to hospital**_

Abhijeet and Daya said good night to each other and went to their room to sleep

After sometime Daya felt as if Abhijeet called him and went to his room but saw Abhijeet sleeping peacefully. He stood there and looked at Abhijeet's face which was having an expression of relaxation and smiled. He was about to pat his head but remembered that Abhijeet was a light sleeper and would wake up if he did that. So he sat on bed for sometime thinking about their friendship and went back to his room

**Early Morning**

Daya was in sleep and suddenly he saw Abhijeet calling him in pain and then saw someone stabbing him with a knife. Daya was about to wake up but was not being able to move.

**Ahijeet:** Daya..Daya..he shouted in pain

**Daya:** Abhi and he woke up

**Daya:** yeh sapna tha…(took a deep breath) yeh kya ho raha hain..kal bhi laga ki boss mujhe bula raha tha..yeh..pata nahi kya ho raha hain mere saath..and he went to Abhijeet's room and found it empty

**Daya:** kaha gaya..(he went to washroom and found it empty too)..arey mein bhi na subah subah yeh kaha hoga..and went to kitchen

He was about to enter when he heard Abhi saying

_ek bar yeh uth jaaye tho mujhe kuch karne hi nahi deta_.(Daya smiled and was about to call him but heard)._pata nahi jab mein nahi rahunga tho kya hoga iska_ (this line made Daya very tense and he went near him)

**Daya:** Kyun kaha jaane waale ho mujhe chodkar

[iske baad kya hua aap sabne Chapter 1 mein padha tha na ]

.

.

When ACP informed them about the mission

**ACP:** tho Abhijeet kal Akash ki beti Siya ko tum ghar le aaoge hostel se theek hain..

**Abhijeet:** yes sir..don't worry mein dhyaan rakhunga

**ACP:** theek hain ab tum dono jao aur kal ki tayyari karo

**Daya:** yes sir.. and turned to go but he again got flashes of his dream..he looked at Abhijeet who was looking at Siya's photo

**Daya:** Abhi..he was about to go near him but someone from team called him to discuss the plan. He sighed and went away..though he was quite attentive during the discussion of plan but some part of mind was still stuck on Abhijeet

On the other side Abhijeet too noticed Daya looking at him from time to time and got that he was still thinking about his dream and connecting it with this mission.

**Abhijeet:** yeh Daya bhi na..kaha sapne ko mission se jod raha hain..ghar jaake baat karta hun isse..

Like this whole day passed without talking with eachother and they returned home

[Iske baad kya hua wo bhi aap jante hain..how Abhijeet talked to him and they went into their rooms]

.

Daya went inside his room laughing and sat on bed

**Daya's POV**

_yeh boss bhi na..jhat se meri tension nikal deta hain..par jhat mein tension mein daal bhi toh deta hain.. mein kitna bhi koshish baru..mujhe pata nahi kyu baar baar tension ho rahi hain iss mission ko lekar aur upar se wo sapna…. kya karu Abhi..tumhari nahi toh aur kiski tension lunga mein..mere jindagi ka ek lauta rishta jo ho tum…bas jaldi se subah ho jaaye aur yeh mission complete ho jaaye..aur phir boss mere paas aajaaye sahi salamat_..and he went to sleep thinking about tomorrow

[Iske baad kya hua wo bhi aap jante hain..what happened next day ]

After Abhijeet left Daya also finished his breakfast and left for ACP's home and again both brother's got busy in their duty

Daya was in bureau doing some work on his computer and looking at watch again and again

**Daya's POV**

_Kafi time hogaya boss ka phone nahi aaya ab tak..kitni der hogayi unhe restaurant se nikle huye..ab tak tho pahuch jaana chahiye tha..agar late bhi ho raha hain tho ek phone tho kar deta..usse bhi pata hain mein iss mission ko lekar kitna pereshaan hun..phir bhi phone nahi kar raha..kahi wo kisi musibat mein tho nahi..mein hi phone kar deta hun.._and took out his phone to call but ACP sir called him and Freddy

[Iske baad kya hua wo bhi aap jante hain..wo Abhijeet ke pass jaate hain aur unhe hospital le jaate hain]

.

.

**IN HOSPITAL**

After they took Abhijeet into the OT.

Daya sat on the bench looking at his hands..which was containing Abhijeet's blood

Acp went near him and put a hand on his shoulder

**ACP:** Daya kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet..tum fikar mat karo..kuch nahi hoga

**Daya:** sir..sir..dekhiye na.. khoon..kitna khoon beh gaya sir..wo..wo waha dard mein tadapta raha.. mein bureau mein..AC mein baitha tha..sir ..wo..wo..theek ho jaayega na sir..usse kuch..nahi hoga na sir..wo ..and burst into tears hugging ACP sir by waist

**ACP:** Haan Daya usse..kuch nahi hoga..nahi hosakta usse kuch..he said wiping his tears internally he was scared to but for Daya he need to be strong

Tarika came running and went near ACP sir

**Tarika:** Abhijeet kaise hain ab..operation ho gaya kya…she asked tensely

**ACP:** nahi abhi nahi hua hain…wo theek ho jaaye ga..tum yaha baitho and he made Tarika sit

Meanwhile he got a call

**ACP:** mein jara aata hun and he went from there

**Daya's POV**

_Dekha boss..meine kaha tha na..kuch..kuch bura hone wala hain..par tumne meri baat hi nahi maani..tum..ek baar maan liya hota boss..please wapas aa jao na..tumhe yaad haina mein intezaar kar raha hun tumhara..(looking at Tarika who was crying in low voice hiding her face in palms) dekho..dekho na boss kaise ro rahi hain yeh..please wapas aa jao..humare khatir…I'm sorry boss mein tumhe iss baar bhi nahi bacha paaya..tumne mujhe kitna bulaya hoga..par mein nahi aa paaya.._

Inside the OT

Abhijeet was in sub conscious state. He was thinking about Daya and his team..his family, his everything

Both Daya and Abhijeet were thinking of their moments with eachother

'_**dost tho hum bhi hain tumhare..hume tho aaj tak kuch na diya'**_

''_**aaj kal ladke ladkhiyan aasani se pyaar mein pad jaate hain..**_

_**aain..tumhe kaise pata..**_

_**nahi..kuch nahi bas..''**_

''_**Daya..main..Abhi..''**_

''_**Dost maante hona mujhe..**_

_**Dost se bhi zyada..bhai manta hun mein tumhe**_

_**Tho bharosa rakho yaar..yeh bhai kabhi tera baal bhi baaka nahi hone dega''**_

''_**chal ab kaan ko haath laga ki phir kabhi cocaine nahi lega''**_

''_**sir mein aapko akele kaise chod deta''**_

''_**kya yaar Daya..itni tension hogayi ki mujhe phone karke bulana pada..ek bachche ko nahi sambhal sakta yaar''**_

''_**Hey Daya..resign karega''**_

''_**ab tho nahi puchoge na..koun Daya''**_

And the times when they fought with eachother

''_**Agar abhi hume uss ghar mein kuch mila tho hume samaj mein aa jaayega ki saab ne waha kya chupaya hain..aur agar aisa hua sir tho mein CID chod dunga..kyunki mein aise officer ke saath kaam nahi kar sakta''**_

''_**Abhijeet kahi..yeh yaadaash jaane ki baate ek naatak tho nahi..''**_

''_**koun Daya..''**_

''_**tum bahut badal gaye ho Abhi..''**_

''_**agar kuch chahiye tho ek phone kardena..**_

_**Shayad uski jarurat ab kabhi nahi padegi''**_

Daya was smiling thinking how they used to care for eachother, their nok-jhok with Freddy and Salunke sir, teasing Abhi about Tarika, imitating ACP sir in his absence. They also remembered how many times dushman tried to break their dosti but they stood strong till now. Taking a bullet for eachother, trying to solve eachother's problems, etc..,

_**Soo…that was the end of the chapter reviews mein zaroor batana aap sabko kaisi lagi. Milte hain ali waali mein. Till then takecare, be happy, and make everyone smile**_

_**Deepika**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews**_

**STORY**

Daya was still standing near the Operation theater when ACP sir said

**ACP:** Daya…(getting no response) Dayaa.. and he went near him and put a hand on his shoulder

**Daya:** Sir..ji sir..

**ACP:** tum yaha aao..baitho yaha thodi der..operation ko abhi khatam hone mein waqt kagega..

Daya went with him silently and sat on a bench while still looking at the OT door

Slowly tears came in his eyes remembering the incident which they had one week before

**FLASHBACK**

Daya and Abhijeet watching a movie sitting in their lounge as it was their day off..which they are getting after a really long time

**Daya:** kya yaar Abhi..tumhari kitni bekaar ki taste hain..(putting the popcorn bowl beside) ye bhi koi movie hain..

**Abhijeet:** abey ..ab iss mein kya takleef aa rahi hain tujhe..dekh pehle se kitni movies change kar chuka hain..abhi aur nahi mein dekh sakta..waise bhi yeh movie tho teri play ki huyi movies se tho better hi hain..

**Daya:** nahi na boss..chalo kahi bahar chalte haina ghumne dekho kitne dinon baad hume ek saath chutti mili hain..aur wo bhi tum ghar mein baithkar waste karna chahte ho..

**Abhi:** Daya please yaar aaj tho thodi aaraam karne de yaar..chala na hum bas baith ke baate karte hain..waise tho hume theek se baat kiya bhi bahut din hogaye..

**Daya:** pata hain mujhe kitna irritation ho rahi hain iss division ko leke…jab mein bureau mein hota hunt ho tum bahar..jab tum ghar par hote ho tho mein bahar..

**Abhi:** mein samajta hun..par yeh aroori haina Daya..aur issiliye tho sir ne hume aa dayoff diya hain..abhi chalo mein tere liye kuch banata hun..phir hum terrace yaa beach mein jaate hain..ok

**Daya:** done smiling broadly

Abhijeet went inside the kitchen thinking of making lunch and saw their fridge empty

**Abhi:** arey Daya..Daya

**Daya:** haan boss kya hua

**Abhi:** tune wo samaan nahi laaye

**Daya:** konsa samaan he asked confused

**Abhi:** kal meine bola than a tujhe ki mein yeh list fridge pe laga raha hun uss hisaab se kuch samaan le aa..he said pointin towards the list

**Daya:** arey..yeh..sorry boss kal mein yeh list lene hi wala tha ki achanak se Sachin ka phone aa gaya ki case mein ek lead mili hain tho mujhe jaana pada..

**Abhieet: **acha..theek hain koi baat nahi mein abhi jaake leke aata hun

**Daya:** boss..tum akele kyu jaa rahe ho mein bhi chalunga na..

**Abhi: **Daya..nahi ..tu nahi aayega

**Daya:** kyun boss he asked pretending to be confused

**Abhi:** dekh tum na abhi yeh bhola banne ki acting mat kar samjha

**Daya:** haan mein kyu acting karunga wo dept tho tumhari hain na

**Abhi: **dekho baat badalne ki koshish mat karo..mujhe ache se pata hain ki teri dimaag mein kya chal raha hain..

**Daya:** tho phir chalo na boss..waise bhi kitne din hogaye..he said immediately

**Abhi:** nahi ..dekh Daya waise bhi duty ke chakkar mein hume ghar ka khana bahut kam milta hain..aur kal bhi tumne bahar hi lunch aur dinner kiya na..tho phir aaj sirf ghar ka khana bas

**Daya:** tumhe kaise pata ki kal meine bahar dinner kiya tha

**Abhi:** mere apne sources hain jaise tumhare hote hain he said winking

**Daya:** iss Sachin ko tho mein kal dekh lunga..he said in anger

**Abhi:** tu do minute ruk mein abhi samaan laata hun..he said while going out

**Daya **again sat on the couch with : kya yaar..chalo koi baat nahi khana tho boss hi banyega..wo bhi kisi restro se kam hain kya..and then smilingly starred at TV where the movie was still playing

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Daya was still smiling thinking of it as he was in that phase

But he came out of it listening to ACP sir voice

**ACP:** Daya chalo doctor aa rahe hain

Daya looked around and released the scenario and went there

**Daya:** Abhijeet ab kaisa hain doctor

**Tarika:** ab koi khatra nahi haina

Both asked in tension. Seeing doctors expression and silence both of their anxiety was increasing rapidly

**ACP:** Daya, Tarika ek min shaant ho..unhe bolne do (to doctor) batayiye doctor

**Doctor:** ji goli tho humne nikal liya hain..par..zyada blood loss aur stress ki wajah se wo..Mr. Abhijeet coma mein chale gaye hain

**Daya:** kya..aap..kya..Abhi coma mein…sir he looked at ACP sir in tension

**ACP:** Daya ek min beta..ek min..doctor ab koi khatra tho nahi haina..he asked understanding Daya's condition

**Doctor:** dekhiye khatre kit ho koi baat nahi hain..

**Daya:** Abhi..coma se bahar kab aayea doctor..he asked immediately

**Doctor:** abhi wo kuch keh nahi sakte hain..par aap himmat rakhiye..aur pray kare ki unhe jjaldi hosh aa jaaye..now please excuse me..and he went away

Daya was standing silently, ACP putting his hand on Daya's shoulder

**ACP:** Daya…Traika...chalo andar Abhijeet se milte hain..

Daya nodded and they went inside

**IN ROOM**

Abhieet was sleeping silently with various machines attached to him

ACP went near him and put a hand on his forehand patting lightly

Daya silently sat beside him and took his hand into his own

Tarika was unable to see Abhieet like this and went outside crying Purvi followed her

Daya looked at Abhijeet and then at the way Tarika went and sighed deeply

**Near Tarika's side**

Purvi went to her and sat beside her

**Purvi: **Tarika..please sambhalo khudko

Tarika just hugged Purvi and was crying..after sometime

**Tarika:** Purvi..Abhijeet..wo..theek ho jaaye ga na..sachi mein..usse hosh jaldi aa jaayega na..

**Purvi:** haan Tarika unhe jaldi se hosh aa jayega..par please tum chalo na ek baar mil lo unhe..

**Tarika:** mein..Abhijeet ko aise..

**Purvi:** tarika please tumhe strong rehna hoga..Abhieet sir keliye..chalo mere saath aao..

And both went near Abhijeet's room

**INSIDE**

**ACP:** aao Tarika..Purvi..

Both went near Abhijeet..

Tarika looked at him with teary eyes and held his hand..and closed her eyes tightly trying not to burst into tears.

Purvi looked at her friend and felt bad for both Abhirika..

**Purvi:** sir Daya sir kahi dikh nahi rahe hain..

**ACP:** haan wo abhi aa jaayega..bas formalities puri karne gaya hain..

And Daya entered with

**Daya:** sir ek phone aaya hain..hume jaana padega..

**ACP:** theek hain mein aur Purvi jaate hain tum dono..

**Daya:** nahi sir mein bhi chalta hun..

**ACP:** par Daya..

**Daya:** please sir..

ACP knew that after this ''please '' Daya will not listen to anyone and nodded

**ACP:** theek hain..Tarika..tum ruko yahi par..aur koi jarurat ho tho phone kar dena..

Tarika nodded silently

Daya went near Abhijeet and said : boss mein abhi kuch der mein aata hu..theek hain..and careesed his hair

**Daya:** Tarika..be strong..ok..

**Tarika:** tum bhi..

Daya nodded and went away with ACP and Purvi

After they went Tarika sat beside Abhijeet and took his hand in her own and said

**Tarika:** mujhe pata hain Abhijeet..mujhe abhi kamjoor nahi padna hain..tumhare liye strong rehna hain aur Daya ka bhi khayal rakhna hain..wo andar se bahut toot gaya hain..par strong dikhna chahta hain..mein usse sambhal lungi..par usse aur mujhe..hum dono ko tumhari jarurat hain Abhijeet..bas ek wish hain meri tum bas wapas aa jao..mujhe aur kuch nahi chaiye..kuch nahi chahiye..and started crying silently…

After sometime

**Tarika: **ok Daya..and she cut the call and turned towards Abhijeet

**Tarika:** Daya aa raha hain..keh raha tha ki choti si case thi khatam ho gayi hain…mein ek kaam karti hun abhi thoda fresh hoke aati hun..she went to washroom

**Tarika: **abhi aata hi hoga Daya…(kissed Abhi on forehead and said)..mein phir se kal subah aa jaungi..miss mat karna mujhe..acha theek hain thoda sa miss karna..

Meanwhile Daya also came

**Daya:** aagaya mein..

**Tarika:** thoda late nahi hua tumhe

**Daya:** arey wo..raaste mein traffic bahut hogayi thi..tho usme atak gaya..aur yeh lo

**Tarika:** yeh kya hain..she said looking inside the cover

**Daya:** food parcel hain..tum abhi ghar jaake kaha dinner prepare karogi issiliye aate waqt laaya hun..ghar jaake dinner kar lena

**Tarika:** aur tum..tumhari parcel kaha hain..

**Daya;** mein bureau mein hi khaa kar aaya hun..

**Tarika:** tum sach bol rahe ho..she asked in suspicious tone

**Daya:** arey baba sach mein..chaho toh Freddy se puch lo..

**Tarika:** theek hain abhi call karti hun and she called Freddy

**CALL**

**Freddy:** haan Tarika bolo..Abhijeet sir theek haina..

**Tarika:** haa Freddy wo bilkul theek hain..wo mujhe yeh puchna tha ki..kya Daya ne bureau mein dinner kiya tha

**Freddy:** haan abhi kuch der pehle hi hum sabne force karke khila diya hain..nahi toh wo raat bhar nahi khaate na issiliye..

**Tarika:** acha..very good..thanks freddy

**Freddy: **arey isme thanks ki kya baat hain..hum sab ka farz hain yeh..chalo abhi rakhta hun kuch jarurat ho tho phone kar dena..he said smiling

**Tarika:** ji and cut the call

**Daya:** ho gaya yakeen tumhe

**Tarika:** haan abhi hogaya..

**Daya:** mujhe believe nahi hota ki tumhe mujhpe apne best friend pe trust nahi hain..

**Tarika:** dekho Daya..mujhe iss baat pe kabhi trust nahi hota tumhare upper samjhe..

**Daya:** bilkul samaj gaya..abhi chalo tumhe late ho raha hain..raat kaafi ho rahi hain..akele chali jaogi na..yaa mein drop karu..

**Tarika:** nahi nahi..mein chali jaungi..

**Daya:** car..layi ho na apna..

**Tarika:** haan..

**Daya:** ghar jaake message kar dena..

**Tarika:** yes..khayal rakhna apna aur Abhijeet ka…and gave him a hug and Abhijeet mein kal wapas aa jaungi..and went away

Daya sat on stool beside Abhijeet's bed

**Daya:** dekha boss..Tarika kitni koshish kar rahi hain mere saamne normal behave karne ki..mujhe pata hain..usse bhi bahut dard ho raha hain tumhe aisa dekh ke..hum dono ek dusre ke saamne khud ko strong dikhane ki koshish kar rahe hain..jab ki..jab ki hum bilkul bhi strong nahi hain..pata hain aaj bureau jaane ka bilkul bhi mann nahi tha..tumhe aise chod kar..lekin tumhi humesha kehte ho na..duty is always first..issiliye chala gaya..par yaar..Siya..uska koi pata nahi chal raha hain..yaar mein kaise dhundu usse..Akash aur uski wife bhi bahut dare huye hain..mujhe tho yeh darr lag raha hain ki kahi..kahi Akash court jaane se inkaar na karde..bas kaise bhi karke ek baar Siya mil jaaye phir dekhne mein uss Baabul ki gang walon ki kya haalaat karta hun…

And he slept holding Abhijeet's hand tightly..

.

_**Lo bhai ek aur chapter khatam ho gaya..iss story mein yeh ab tak ka lamba chapter hain..umeed karti hun ki aap sabko pasand aayi hain..agar haan aayi hain tho please review bhi kar dijye aur mujhe thoda khush kar dijiye..Milte hain agli chapter mein..Till then keep smiling, Spread Love. Takecare. Thank you.**_

_**Deepika**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews**_

**STORY**

_It's been 2 weeks since Abhijeet has been in coma. Doctors said that there is no improvement in his condition..though the bullet wounds were healing slowly_

_Daya was talking really good care of Abhijeet and also managing the work in bureau very well_

_Salunke sir had to go for a conference, so Tarika was busy in lab..but still she kept in regular touch with Daya and team…and also went to hospital regularly. But most of the time it's Daya in hospital._

_He nearly stopped going to house as he spent day time in bureau and night time near Abhijeet. He also stopped doing any kind of mischief and became a serious person who only cared about work. _

_Siya was still missing and the team is not being able to find her by any means_

_ACP sir wanted to give Daya leave for some days but Daya refused it and also the team was busy cracking a serial killer case and some other pending cases. Also due to Abhijeet's absence the work load was increased. _

**ONE DAY**

Daya was in hospital as today there is no case reported and he already gave instructions to team about to ongoing case.

**Daya:** pata hain boss..aaj bahut dinon ke baad koi naya case report nahi hua..issiliye aagaya tumhare paas…Tumhara kya hain..ek week se yaha lete ho aaraam se..pata bhi hain kya chal raha hain bureau mein…sab..sab bahut badal sa gaye hain..especially mere saamne..meri itni dyaan rakhne lage sab..ki samjho mein koi chota bacha hun..yaad hain uss din jab mujhe goli lagi thi…

**FLASHBACK**

Daya and team went to bust a drugs racket and in firing Daya got hit on shoulder and leg..Still the succeeded in the mission and were going back to bureau when

**Daya:** Sachin iss taraf kaha jaa rahe ho yaar..pehle bureau chalte hain phir..hospital chala aunga mein..

**Sachin:** nahi sir please aapko do goliyan lagi hain..aapko jaldi hospital hi pahuchna hain..hum aapko drop karke bureau chal jaayenge

**Freddy:** haan sir bureau ka Sachin aur Vivek dekh lenge mein aapke saath rukta hun..

**Vivek:** haan sir hum manage kar lenge

And they dropped Daya and Freddy at hospital and went to bureau

**Freddy:** doctor koi khatre ki baat nahi haina..

**Doctor:** ji nahi pair pe jo goli lagi hain..usse ko khatra nahi hain..wo bas chuke chali gai hain..par haan haath mein jo goli lagi hain..uske inhe 1 week tak rest karna padega…iss haath se koi kaam nahi karna hain..dyaan rakiye..

**Freddy:** ji doctor sahab..and he went near Daya

**Daya:** kya kaha doctor ne..discharge kar diya na

**Freddy:** nahi sir doctor ne kaha hain ki aapko ek week tak haath ko araam dena hoga..

**Daya:** nahi Freddy mein ek hafte aise bed pe nahi let sakta..

**Freddy:** sir ek kaam karte hain aapki bed bhi Abhijeet sir ki room mein laga dete hain..waise Sachin ne bahut acha kam kiya ki aapko bhi issi hospital mein laa diya..

**Daya:** chup karo Freddy..tum ek kaam karo..mera discharge papers leke aao..

**Freddy:** nahi sir please..jab tak doctor khud se discharge nahi karenge..mein unse kuch nahi kahunga..aap ek min rukhiye mein abhi dawai lekar aata hun..and he went away..

**Daya **(thinking) : kya yaar..ek week tak aise kaise rahunga mein..bureau mein kitna kaam hain aur Abhi se bhi milna hain..Freddy ne theek kaha..boss ke room mein shift ho jaata hun..usse dekhta rahunga..par bureau ka kya..kuch karna padega..

And next day he got shift into Abhijeet's room

Daya kept in touch with bureau via Bluetooth and messenger. During all this Rajat assisted him very nicely.

**After somedays**

This was last day for Daya in hospital..his leg injury was okay now..but shoulder one is still having some problem

**Daya :** _dekho na boss..mein kal discharge ho raha hun..kal se phir roj sirf raat ko hi mil paunga tumse..mann tho kar raha hain ki dusra pair bhi tudwa ke hospital mein hi rahu tumhare saath..par dekho na bureau mein kaam bahut badh gaya hoga..Rajat aur Sachin kitna sambhalenge..haan wo bhi CID officers hain par..humara hona bhi important haina..issiliye jaana padh raha hain..aur tum bhi kamaal karte ho yaar..kitne dinon se bed se chipak ke lete ho..pehle tumhe kitni nafrat ho thi aise letne se..ab dekho tho..uth jao na boss..mujhse aur nahi hota..mujhe tumse baat karna hain…masti karni hain..Freddy ka taang keechna hain tumhare saath milke..tumhe pata haina mein tumhe kitna miss kar raha hun..mein ab aur nahi strong dikha sakta khudko..mujhe tumhare saath bureau jaana hain..cases solve karna hain.. he thought looking at Abhi, who was silently sleeping_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Daya:** pata hain Abhi aaj jab doctor ka phone aaya na ki tumhare condition mein sudhaar aaya hain..mujhe bahut acha laga..unhone kaha ki tum ab hume sunn sakte ho aur mehsoos bhi kar sakte ho..bas kuch din aur Abhi..tum wapas aajaoge na mere paas..aaj bereau mein Akash aur uski wife aaye the humse yeh kehne ki unhe court mein gavahi nahi deni hain..par meine bhi unhe samjha diya tho..last mein wo maan gaya..mein tumhari khurbaani waste thodi na hone deta..

Abhijeet was able to hear all this now. He tried hard to open his eyes as soon as he heard Daya's voice but was unable to..

**Abhi**(in mind) : mujhe pata tha Daya..pata hain mein bhi kabse tera hi intezaar kar raha hun..par yaar yeh kaisi majboori hain..na mein aankhein khol paa raha hun..naa uthke tujhe gale laga paa raha hun..

Daya slowly took Abhijeet's hand into his own..

**Daya:** Abhi tumhe mera haath feel ho raha haina..sach mein..

**Abhi(**in mind) : haan bilkul ho raha hain yaar..par mein tera haath pakad nahi paa raha hun

**Daya:** par pata hain Abhi..aaj bhi..(he stopped and in mind_) nahi nahi..yeh mein..kya kehne wala tha boss ko..nahi isse abhi yeh pata nahi chalni chahiye Siya ke baare mein_..and diverted the topic

**Abhi**(in mind) : kya hua..ruk kyun gaya yeh..

**Daya:** pata hain aaj bureau mein kitna kaam tha..phir bhi mein aa gaya tumhare paas…arey tum kab aayi..

**Abhi(**in mind) : kon aaya hain ab..and then he heard Tarika's voice

**Tarika:** bas abhi aayi hun..jab tum apne boss se baat kar rahe the..

**Abhi(**mind) : Tarika..kitne dinon ke baad tumhara awaaz sun raha hun..kaisi ho..yaar ab usse meri awaaz sunau kaise..

**Daya: **aaj itni jaldi kaise aagayi tum

**Tarika:** abhi aapke paas koi case nahi aaya hain..tho meine bhi half day le liya hain..

**Daya:** wah!Salunke sir ne itni aasani se chitti de di

**Abhi(**mind) : wahi toh…yeh meri bhi samaj mein nahi aa raha hain..

**Tarika:** haan..Daya tumne lunch karliya..

**Daya:** nahi abhi kaha..kuch der baad kar lunga..tumne suna na doctor ka keh rahe the..

**Tarika:** kya..

**Daya:** arey haan meine tumhe bataya nahi..sorry..doctor ne kaha hain ki Abhi ab hume sunn sakta hain aur mehsus bhi kar sakta hain..iski haalat mein kaafi sudhaar aaya hain he said excited

**Tarika:** sach mein ! aur yeh baat tum mujhe ab bata rahe ho..yeh tho bahut achi khabar hain..bahut dinon ke baad

**Abhi(**in mind) : bahut dinon ke baad..he felt a bit sad

**Daya:** Tarika abhi boss hume sunn sakta hain tho please uske saamne Siya ke baare koi baat..he was saying slowly

**Tarika:** haan Daya mein samaj sakti hun..mein khayal rakhungi

**Abhi**(in mind) : yeh Daya kya keh raha tha..theek se nahi par kuch tho suna meine..mujhe kisi baare mein batane se mana kar raha hain..kya hoga wo..

Daya got a call from Vivek

**Daya:** Tarika mein abhi aata hun..

Tarika nodded and Daya went outside

Tarika again looked at Abhijeet

**Tarika:** dekha na Abhijeet, Daya kitna khush hain..bahut dinon ke baad isse aisa dekh rahi hun..pichle kuch dinon se..kuch din kya..jab se tum coma mein gaye the..tab se bahut chup sa hogaya hain..

**Abhi**(in mind) : mein jaanta hun Tarika..mujhe aaj bhi humara wo plan yaad hain..jab mein coma mein hone ka natak kar raha tha (Abhijeet in Coma episode)..tab bhi kitna dar gaya tha yeh..aur ab tho sach mein..kya halat huyi hogi uski …ACP sir aur Freddy ne sambhaala hoga..par..phir bhi..aur tum..tum bhi bahut udaas lag rahi ho..apna khayal tho rakha haina tum donon ne..bas ab mujhe jaldi se puri tarah se hosh aa jaaye..par ..mein kitna bhi koshish karu..mein aankh nahi khol paa raha hun..meanwhile he felt water drops on his hand and then

Tarika held his hand and kissed it..

**Tarika:** jaldi aa jao Abhijeet please..abhi aur nahi hoga humse..yun act karna jaise sab theek hain..please jaldi se aa jao..she said crying

Abhi felt really bad hearing this tone from her..he wanted to hug her tightly and console but..he was helpless

**Tarika:** mujhe pata hain..tum meri awaaz sunn rahe ho..sunn rahe ho na..she asked and waited for him to answer..but sadly there was no movement in him..

**Abhi(**in mind) : haan Tarika mein sunn raha hun..please aise ro mat..mein theek hun yaar..

And then she got a message from Daya saying that he had to go but will be back in 30 mins. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Abhijeet's shoulder trying to feel Abhijeet and calm herself

Here Abhijeet was trying very hard to move or atleast open his eyes..but he failed..

.

**Please review…will meet in next one. Till then..Takecare, Spread love and smiles, be happy.**

**Deepika**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews**_

**STORY**

**NEXT DAY**

The CID team got the news that Siya has been killed (morning)and shortly after that they got the news of Abhijeet (evening)

ACP and team went to hospital

Daya entered the room and found Abhijeet laying with closed eyes

He went near him and lightly touched his shoulder

**Daya:** Abhi..

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at him with a smile

**Daya:** kaise ho boss

**Abhi:** bilkul theek yaar..mein tumhara hi intezaar kar raha tha..

**Daya:** mein bhi..he said in low tone

**Abhi:** sorry yaar..iss baar thoda der hogaya hosh aane mein..

Daya said nothing just hugged him tightly and separated after a few mins

**Abhi:** bas Daya..ab aur nahi..dekh mujhe hosh aagaya na..he said wiping tears from his brother's eyes

**Daya:** mein bahut darr gaya tha boss…bahut zyada ..he said in very low tone..

Abhijeet heard it and pressed his hand..as if he is telling Daya that…he is alright now and so is everything going to be

Soon ACP sir and team also came..(first Daya went to the hospital)

**ACP:** kaise ho Abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** mein theek hun sir he said trying to get up

**ACP:** arey..nahi nahi..doctor ne kaha hain ki kam se kam 1 mahine bed pe lete rehna padega

**Abhi:** yeh doctors ki kya pata sir ki ek CID officer ki tabiyat bed pe letne se nahi..duty pe jaane se theek hogi..

**ACP:** meine kaha tha na..yeh chup baithne waalon mein se nahi hain..he said lovingly…Tarika..tumhare liye kuch laayi hain

Abhijeet looked at her….

Tarika came forward and gave him a small gift..

**Tarika:** apna dyaan rakha karo Abhieet…goli tumko lagti aur dard..hum sabko hota hain..

Abhijeet nodded with a smile and said lagta hain ab mujhe dawa ki jarurat nahi padegi

**Salunke:** yaar Abhijeet..agar tumhe rest hi karna that ho tum ACP ko bol dete yaar..yeh tumhe chutti de deta..iss keliye aise bullets khaane ki kya jarurat thi yaar..

**Abhijeet:** dekha sir..iss halat mein bhi Salunke saab meri tang keechne se baaz nahi aa rahe hain..

**Salunke:** arey yeh tho mera andaaz hain mohabbat jatane ka dost..he said in fatherly tome..ab zaldi se theek ho jau yaar tumhare bina lab mein nok-jhok karne mein maza nahi aata yaar..

**Abhijeet:** haan sir jaldi se theek hona tho padega na warna aapko tang kon karega..and smiled

**Abhi:** waise sir Siya..kaisi hain sir ab..

Everyone looked at eachother tensed

**Abhijeet:** kya hua..aap sab chup kyun ho gaye

**Daya:** nahi..kuch nahi .. se theek ho jau..iss baare mein hum baad mein baat karenge na..

**Abhijeet:** sir Siya kaha hain he said ignoring Daya

**ACP:** Abhijeet wo..

**Daya:** meine kaha na boss…hum baad mein..Abhijeet looked at him seriously

**Abhijeet:** batayiye sir..he asked in firm tome..kya wo ab tak aapko nahi mili..koi baat nahi …mein ab..theek hogaya hun..hum sab milke dhund lenge usse..

**ACP:** Abhijeet..Siya..Siya ab..kabhi nahi milegi..

**Abhijeet: **kabhi..nahi..milegi matlab..kyun nahi milegi mein dhundta huna usse..he said tensely sensing what was about to come..

**ACP:** unn terrorists ne Siya ki jaan leli..hain..

**Abhijeet:** ma..mardiya..he said in broken worst fear came true..

**Abhijeet:** aisa nahi ho sakta..he said lowly..aisa nahi hosakta he screamed while trying to getup by kicking the bed side equipments and table

Daya rushed towards him and grabbed him tightly but with care

**Daya:** Abhi..boss sambhalo khud ko please

Abhi looked at Daya and said in helpless voice

**Abhijeet:** yeh sab meri wajah se hua Daya..meine..mein usse nahi bachapaya..

**Daya: **nahi Abhi..tumne apni puri koshish ki hain..tumhari galti nahi hain..he said making Abhijeet sit on bad

**Abhijeet: **na kaam koshishon ka koi matlab nahi hain Daya..he said nodding his head in no…Siya ki wo masoom sa chehra..uski wo aankhein hamesha mujhse puchti rahegi ki..Abhijeet uncle..aap mujhe kyun nahi bacha paaye…Abhijeet uncle..aap mujhe..he said crying in low voice..

Daya understood that Abhijeet would be deeply hurt by this news..so thought of not telling him..but know that Abhijeet knows the truth he knew that his friend would do everything to find the killer

**ACP: **Abhijeet..sambhalo khud ko..hum uski kaatil ko kahi se bhi dhund ke nikalenge

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain listening to the word 'Kaatil' again and again he was seeing Siya's face..her smile, kind heart and everything were coming in his mind..

After spending some time with Abhijeet and consoling him..the team went away leaving Daya with Abhijeet

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was starring at the ceiling silently

**Daya:** Abhi..

No response

**Daya:** Abhi..he said grabbing his hand

Abhijeet jerked out of his thoughts and saw him

**Abhijeet:** ha..haan Daya

**Daya: **boss..tum sambhalo yaar khudko please..

**Abhijeet:** kaise Daya.(dreamy tone).tumhe pata hain Siya..wo kitni achi, pyaari bachi thi..uska..uska kya kasoor tha yaar..mein usse bacha nahi paaya yaar..wo gunde usse mere samne hi le jaa rahe the aur mein..mein kuch nahi kar paaya..kuch bhi nahi..bas dekhta raha..he said with tears in his eyes..

Daya felt really bad for his friend

**Daya:** boss…jo hua isme tumhari koi galti nahi hain..

**Abhijeet:** Daya mujhe discharge chahiye..he said in serious tone..wiping his tears

**Daya:** kya..

**Abhijeet:** haan mujhe discharge chahiye aur wo bhi abhi ke abhi..he demanded

**Daya:** nahi Abhi..tumhe discharge nahi mil sakta..doctor ne..

**Abhijeet:** Daya meine pucha nahi hain tumse..mein bata raha hun..

**Daya:** par boss..

**Abhijeet: **tum jaate ho ya mein jau baat karne..he said trying to get down

**Daya:** nahi..mein ..mein jaata hun..he said holding Abhijeet's hand

**Daya:** kabhi toh meri baat maan liya karo boss..tumhari bhalayi keliye hi keh raha hun..he said going out

Abhijeet looked at him going and tears fell from his eyes

**Abhijeet:** mein jaanta hun Daya tumhe bahut hurt hua hain meri baton se..lekin yaar abhi yeh jaruri hain

The next day Abhijeet got discharged much to ACP sir and team's displeasure

[Uske baad kya hua hain wo tho aap sabko pata hain]

_**I know..yeh chapter utna acha nahi hain..please bear with it as I was really busy and wrote it in a short span. Next chapter will be the last one. Will meet in that..till then takecare, spread love and smiles.**_

_**Deepika **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to each and every person who reviewed this story and provided me constant support**

**Special thanks to Mystery Princess for giving me such a good plot. I hope that you are satisfied with the story.**

**Story**

After CID team caught the culprint and found Siya

Duo were coming back to their house

In car Abhijeet noticed that Daya was silent the whole time. He knew that Daya was angry and somehow hurt with him so he started with

**Abhijeet :** Daya..

**Daya: **haan

**Abhijeet :** kya hua..bahut chup chup lag rahe ho aaj

**Daya:** nahi..aisi koi baat nahi hain..bas..aisi hi..

**Abhijeet:** tum theek ho na..

**Daya:** haan..mujhe kya hua..aur yeh sawaal tho mujhe tum se puchna chahiye na

**Abhijeet:** tho pucha kya nahi..

**Daya:** kyunki jis sawaal ka jawaab mujhe pehle hi pata hain..usse puchke bekaar mein mujhe apna time waste nahi karna..

**Abhijeet:** Daya please yaar sorry na..yeh sab jaruri tha ..mein Siya ko aise (cut by Daya)

**Daya:** haan tumhe tho sirf usiki fikar hain na ab tho..

**Abhijeet: **Daya wo uss halat mein meri wajah se thi..kyun ki mein usse nahi bacha saka..

Daya didn't say anything this time

After reaching he helped Abhijeet get down and both went inside the house

**Abhijeet:** yeh kya haal banake rakha hain tune ghar ka.. he said looking around

**Daya: **sorry wo mein..abhi aata hun he said a bit embarrassed

Soon he returned with water and gave it to Abhijeet

**Daya:** tum kuch der yaha par baitho mein jaake kuch khane keliye laata hun..

**Abhijeet:** ghar mein kuch nahi hain..

**Daya:** nahi yaar..wo..mein samaan lana phir bhul gaya..tum ruko mein bas 10 mins mein aaya and he went out

Abhijeet went inside his room and came back after sometime getting fresh

**Abhijeet:** yeh ghar mein itni dhul kaisi jam gayi..Daya ne saaf nahi ki hogi kya..ya phir..(realizing ) ya phir wo ghar aata hi nahi tha..

He thought something and moved to Daya's room

He saw a book and photo album on his study table

**Abhijeet: **yeh album tho..bureau mein humari almari mein tha ..yeh ..and he saw the diary

Daya have a habit of writing dairy.. only when Abhijeet went to mission or something for a long time

Abhijeet took the diary and started reading it..there were so many things which Daya wanted to share with his buddy but could not..

One page said

" _Aaj bhi usse hosh nahi aaya…dekho mere saamne kaise leta hua hain..waise tho jab bhi mein late uth tha hunt ho pure ghar ko sar pe itha leta hain..ab dekho khud kitna araam se soo raha hain..tum kab uthoge boss..pata haina mein tumhare intezaar kar raha hun..please jaldi uth ao yaar.."_

**Abhijeet:** sorry yaar mein..uth nahi paaya iss bar..mujhe yaad tha ki tu mera intezaar kar raha hain..par mein kya karta..

And flipped one more page

"_Aaj subah mujhe bahut khushi huyi jab doctor ka phone aaya..usne kaha ki Abhijeet abhi mujhe sun sakta hain aur feel bhi kar sakta hain..par yaar mujhe bhi uski baatein aur khaas kar ke daant sunna hain..mein bahut miss kar raha hun uske daant..pata hain aaj meine breakfast bhi nahi kiya..oh no..agar Abhi ko yeh baat pata chal gaya tho pata haina wo mujhe kitna sunayega…"_

**Abhijeet: **ab mein aagaya huna..teri puri kasar puri kar dunga fikar mat kar..he said with tears in eyes..

In the last page

"_Aaj subah hume khabar mili thi ki unn goons ne Siya ko…aur shaam ko boss ko hosh aagaya itna khush thaki pucho hi mat..abhi lagta hain tumhari chutti hone ka time aagaya hain diary ji..''_

'' _jaise mein keh raha tha usse hosh aagaya hain….aur usse yeh bhi pata chal gaya hain..aur kitna usse bahut dhakka laga..abhi tho doctor ne jaise taise karke usse sula diya hain injection se..aur janab ko discharge chahiye tha..kyunki usse unn goons lo dhundna hain aur saza deni hain..kitna samjhane ki koshish ki..par nahi usse tho meri fikar hi nahi hain..pehle itne din rulaya aur ab yeh..kabhi kabhi meri bhi batein maan liya karo boss..please…'' _

**Abhijeet:** haan yaar mujhe pata hain..tum mere bhale keliye hi keh rahe the..par uss waqt mujhe bas uske gunegaron ko saza dilane ka gussa chda hua tha..isiliye teri takleef bhi undekha karna pada..par ab nahi yaar..

And he picked up the album which was having all their sweet memories in form of photos

He stated admiring one photo when a voice came from behind

**Daya:** bahut handsome lag raha hun na..

**Abhijeet: **haan par mujhse kam he said without turning back

And he turned to next page

**Abhijeet:** yeh dekho..yaad haina yeh wali kabki hain..

**Daya:** haan jab hum Freddy ke saath firing practice kar rahe the aur humare Freddy saab..mere board par fire kar rahe the..

Both laughed remembering that scene again

**Abhijeet:** tum kab aaye the..

**Daya:** jab tum meri diary padh rahe the..

**Abhijeet:** haan tho tumhi ne tho permission di thi mujhe..

**Daya:** issiliye tho kuch nahi kaha bas khada raha..chalo mein khana lagata hun..aa jao

**Abhijeet:** Daya..tum fresh hoke aao mein lagata hun khana..

**Daya: **par Abhi..

**Abhijeet:** mein bilkul theek hun yaar ab..chal jaldi kar mujhe bhook lagi hain…

Daya went inside his room

Abhijeet arranged the food

**Abhijeet:** chal Daya aaja..aaj mein tujhe khud apne haath se khilaunga..

Daya came and sat on chair happily

**Daya:** aur mein tumhe..

After having food

They went inside Abhijeet's room because Daya wanted to sleep in his boss room

**Abhijeet:** Daya..tumhe bura lagana..

**Daya:** kis se he said acting confused

**Abhijeet: **mere batoon se…

Daya put his head on Abhi's lap and said

**Daya:** haan boss sach kahu tho…mujhe thoda bura zarur laga tha jab tumne kaha ki..yeh meri ladai hain..mera gham hain..yeh mera takleef hain…isse mein baat nahi sakta..tab thoda..

**Abhijeet:** I'm really sorry yaar..par mujhe uss waqt kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha tha yaar..meri wajahse uss bachi..Siya..

**Daya: **boss tumhe nahi lagta ki tum kuch zyada hi uska naam le rahe ho..he said trying to change the topic

**Abhijeet:** kya matlab ..he said confused

**Daya:** nahi..jabse hosh mein aaye ho bas..usiki naam liye jaa rahe ho..bas issiliye pucha..he said hiding his smile as he succeeded In his plan

**Abhijeet:** Daya ab please yaar..uss bachi se tho jealous mat ho..he said in surprise tone

**Daya:** mein..mein koi jealous welous nahi ho raha hun..he said pouting

Abhijeet smiled now as he got his buddy's plan and now seeing his own plan getting succeeded

**Daya:** waise boss..tumhe usse itna lagau hogaya itne kam time mein..

**Abhijeet:** arey yaar wo thi hi aise..tum usse baat karoge na..tab samaj mein aayega..pata hain woh na bilkul teri jaisi thi..

**Daya:** mere jaisi matlab

**Abhijeet:** arey wo bhi teri hi tarah cute aur jaise kaam wo kar rahi thi..sach mein agar tu uske jagah ho tho tum bhi wahi karoge..mujhe pata tha…

**Daya:** boss tum abhi khush hona..

**Abhijeet:** haan yaar bahut khush hun aur mujhe dard bhi nahi ho raha hain..mein theek hun bilkul..

**Daya:** tho mein soch raha tha..ki..

**Abhijeet: **ki..

**Daya:** ki kal hum shopping aur lunch pe chale he asked immediately

**Abhijeet:** hmm..waise Daya..

**Daya:** haan Abhi..

**Abhijeet:** mujhe na lagta hain ki..mujhe thoda dard ho raha hain…tho main nahi aaunga..he said acting like he is in pain

**Daya: **koi baat nahi tho phir hum dono chale jaayenge he said casually

**Abhijeet:** hum ? aur kon jaa raha hain tere saath..

**Daya:** arey boss..mein aur tumhara wallet he said winking

**Abhijeet:** Daya ke bachche..and hit him with a cushion placed on bed

**Daya:** aawww…boss tum bachche ko maar rahe ho..he said cutely again placing his head on Abhi's lap

**Abhijeet: **bachcha..abey abhi ke abhi jaake apni shakal ayine mein dekh kar aao he said in serious tone

**Daya:** kyun boss..he asked playing with his Abhi's fingers and shirt sleeves

**Abhijeet:** kyu kya..tujhe yeh ek bahut badi galat pehmi ho rahi thi abhi ki..tum bache ho..shakal dekh aayine mein..2-3 bachon ka baap lagta hain..

**Daya:** boss ab itna bhi mat jala karo mujhe se..he said again sweetly

**Abhijeet:** chal chal..mein koi jal nahi raha hun..

**Daya:** wo tho saaf dikhayi de raha hain..abhi chup raho aur mujhe sone do..

Abhijeet thought about saying something but smiled seeing his Chota sa handsome bhai going into deep slumber

Abhijeet smilingly nodded his head in no and kissed Daya's forehead and continued to pat his Daya's head lovingly whispering mera pyara bhai..

.

_**Tho yaha par khatam hoti hain sirf yeh story..Abhi-Daya ka bond tho humesha chalta hi jaayega..chaliye abhi hum phirse milte hain inke saath meri aane wali story mein..Till then..keep smiling and sharing love, takecare.**_

_**Deepika**_


End file.
